Paul Imprinted?
by loolibby1
Summary: What would happen if La Push high school got burned down and ever student now went to Forks high. Even better what if Paul fell in love with Bella. But when he phases and imprints on her how will Edward act when he loves her even if she doesn't return the feelings. Will Paul win Bella or will Edward show her that he could love her too? Paul/Bella
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Paul Imprints?**

**Paul POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing beside my bed, and damn was it annoying. "What is it?" I ask with my groggy morning voice.

"Hey, so bad news some idiot burnt down the school so we have to go to forks high school tomorrow." I would know that voice anywhere, Jared.

"Whatever, I'm not going anyway."

"Yes you are if you skip again they will fine you!"

"Ohhhh, yeah. Great, this is just great."

"Yeah whatever just make it to school. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and rolled over going back to bed. I have been sleep a lot more lately and everyone been telling me I'm hot, but what is different there. But really its starting to freak me out, especially when I'm angry lately I start to shake. Wierd.

xxxXXXxxx

When I woke up again it was 5am, shit school starts at 7 and its 30 mins to drive there and I have to pick up Jared. I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was dressed and my hair was done I ran down stairs and got some breakfast, 4 pieces of toast and some of my famous eggs. I looked at the time, well damn its 5:57. I jumped up and grabbed my bag and started towards my truck, it was a red F250 Ford, and man did I love this thing. I grabbed my phone to call jared to tell him I'm on my way when i saw 10 text from 10 different girls saying they wanted to 'hang out'. Yeah right. I'll text one of them back later when I decide which one of them I want tonight.

I finally arrived at Jared's at 6:18, then had to wait for him for I don't know about 5 minutes! It's a lot longer than it seems. When he finally came out we were off for Forks high. The ride was quiet but we have know eachother since we were 2 so we were close enough that we didn't have to talk 24/7 and I for one really appreciated that. He jump out of the car a soon as I had parked it. I for one was much more reluctant to leave my nice warm soft truck. We had what they called "Helpers" they had every class with us so we could make friend easier and do better in school and shit like that, yes just what I need someone following me around it better be a smoking hot girl or I'm out.

The bell rang for first period which was Ap Calculus, as much as I act like I don't care I do. Yeah maybe I fuck a lot of girls and maybe I have a pretty bad temper, but can you blame me when my mom the only family that loved me died when I was 7 and my dad beat me every day after that only to die from alcohol poisoning when I was 15. Then this is the best part my Aunt and Uncle took my baby sister but said I was too much trouble for them so now I live on my own with help from only Jared's parents and they aren't rich so its not a lot.

I looked at the top of my schedule to see who my 'helper' was, Isabella Swan. When I sat down next to her I realized she wasn't much of a looker but when she started to talk it was like an angel singing. She wasn't like most girls I could tell she had a good head on her shoulders. Wow, look back at her what was I talking about before she is beautiful, her hips are so round and her waist was thin but not like most girls who just look like they starve themselves, no hers where perfect everything about her was perfect her lips her milk chocolate eyes. This wasn't like me I never loved anyone. WAIT! Ddi I just say I loved her. Yeah I guess I do.

She cleared her throat and I realized I have been just staring at her for who knows how long. "So...um…" she bite her bottom lip and I almost just exploded because of that look, "I was… um thinking we could hang at lunch and get to know each other." She sound so nervous like I was going to turn her down, why would anyone ever turn a beautiful girl like her down ever?

"Yeah that sounds great" I gave her my signature smirk causing her to blush and man did she look cute when she blushed. the rest of the class I spent staring at her, every once and a while she would look at me and blush when she realized that I was staring. When the bell rang for 2nd I got up and grabbed my bag and noticed Isabella was waiting for me at the door. "Thank you for wait for me Isabella." I said with my smirk again just to she her bush and sure enough she did. I saw Jared give me a weird look, I don't blame him I was never polite to people, like ever.

"Um.. no problem." I noticed how shy she was I would have to fix that now wouldn't I.


	2. Chapter 2: classes

I don't own any characters from the books:)

We walked together in silents until Jared came running up, he always ruined thing didn't he. "Hey Pauly, whats up?"

"Don't ever call me that again, understand."

"What's wrong?" He said in his little kid voice with a pouty face.

"Nothing" I replied through my grinding teeth. Man I have never let him get so under my skin before, but today he was really pissing me off.

"So I think we have the same 2nd period, I'm paired with this super smart girl, I think her name is Angie or that at least a nickname!"

"Cool, now could you go?" I asked as coldly as I could. To say he look shocked and hurt would be an understatement, he looked like I shoot his puppy's right in front of him. He gave me a quick glare and turn to go to what looked like his 'helper'.

"Who was that?" I heard a small voice ask.

"What oh, that was one of my closes friends Jared. We have known each other since forever."

"Sure seemed like you guys are friends." Her face didn't change but you could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Well I don't blame her we are usually fighting whether it's a fist fight or just a scream match.

"We are just sometime he can get under my skin." I looked down and caught her staring and then that lovely blush came back up.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if maybe you would like to come eat with me and my family today at lunch, we would all love to have you." I heard a soft voice ask her. Ha no my girl was sitting with me. Did I just say my girl. Wow I always was just a one time guy and didn't care who they did after me but with Bella I wanted her and most of me only wanted her. Again weird.

"Sorry maybe tomorrow, I'm sitting with Paul today." She said while smiling at me.

"Okay that's fine." He sound sincere but with the murderous stare he was throwing at me I could tell he was jealous. I don't blame him she was perfect and nice and better yet she was smart. I throw him one of my smirks and jogged to check up to her.

"So what do we have now," I asked her.

"We have Spanish II." She smile.

"You know I'm fluent in Spanish."

"Really."

"Yup, I also kind of speak French. Sometimes I get bored and I figure might as well do something productive."

"Well that's great! You can help me, because I suck. I mean it's so stupid why do we even need to learn it." She scowled at the floor.

I just laughed. When we got to Spanish Señor Cintrón made each new student go up and present them self, the catch was it had to be in Spanish. Of course every student was shuddering over words and miss pronounced everything, well everyone but Jared and me. Yup Jared can speak it to I made him come to all the class with me. All the Forks kids had their jaws to the floor when we started. The class went by fast and now we were off to art. I was more than excited, when I was old I wanted to become an artist or a musician, ever since my mom past I started to draw then when my dad died I bought a guitar with the money left with me in the will.

When we got there Mrs. Aguilar said with our partner we were to draw each other, one today one tomorrow. She wanted me to draw first so of course I accepted, when I draw I don't like to talk so I stayed quiet and focused, I just hope she didn't mind. I had just finish shading when the bell rang, I quickly pack up and I heard a few gasps behind me and turns around to see what it was about. When I did I saw the teacher Isabella and a few other girls in a circle. I went to see what they were looking at and I saw my drawing. Mrs. Aguilar turned to me and asked "Did you draw this?"

"Umm... Yeah I did," I was a little confused no one ever made a big fuss over my drawing now that I think about it no one but my old teacher know I could draw.

"This is amazing truly amazing!"

"Yeah thanks" okay now this is just getting awkward I wasn't that good. I slowly turned around and left starting to lunch. I heard Isabella calling my name telling me to wait up, so I stopped for her right outside the doors. My stomach being me best bud started to rumble right when she caught up to me.

"Well we better get some food in you now don't we?" She gave me a smirk of her own and I almost exploded right there. While we were in line Jared was giving me weird looks will some little sophomore from our school I think his name is Jacob was giving me a death starer and again a glare from that weirdo Edward. when we got through the line she grabbed my hand and lead me over to her and her friends table. I noticed how close Angie and Jared were sitting, almost shoulder to shoulder oh well I got Isabella.

"Hey, Jared this is Isabella." I said.

"Hi" she whispered and then turn to me and said "I told you its just Bella."

"I still thinks Isabella fits you better." I said giving her a smile. I heard a laugh from Jared and a growl from the Edweirdo. Did he seriously just growl at me he really has some issues.

"Wow Bella I never heard Pauly her be so nice." He said through his laughter.

"Shut up. I told you not to call me that." Here I was being all nice and he has to make fun of me, I'm going to rip his head off. As soon as I heard Isabella I calm down. Weird no one has ever had this effect on me.

"I think Pauly is cute." She shyly stated with a giggle.

"Oh well in that case I'll change my name." I said giving her a fake scowl.

"Wow really what did you do to Paul?" Jared asked laughing again. After that we left for our last 3 periods, we had the last one off because we were seniors with enough credits. Next was History, fun. This was my worst subject by far, the highest grade I ever got was a 70. Okay have to focus in this class, as soon as we sat down the class started and he was scribbling stuff on the board. Okay so we are learning about the chemicals used in World War II ethyl, bromoacetate and chloroacetone, what are these even real words. Isabella must have sensed my confusion.

"I can tutor you if you want, I can tell you don't get it so… just a suggestion." She said looking down.

"Ummm… yeah, I guess." I whispered a little embarrassed, did she think I'm like everyone says I am I hope not I actually like her. Wait, what the fuck. I'm Paul Lahote I. Am. Not. Insecure! Now I was beyond pissed, of course at my self but that didn't stop me. "Actually No! I'm fine!" I whisper yelled so the teacher didn't hear. No one better talk to me for the rest of the day because I was about to blow a fuse, and they didn't its like they could tell I was done with everyone. By the last bell I stormed out dragging Jared with me, and anytime he complained I just yelled at him "I'm done we are leaving no if you want to stay here and kiss Angie's ass be my guest. But I'm out!" By the end he came with me, but pouted the whole way.

A/N so what do you think? I might not post every day, but heres a few questions:

Longer chapters?(definitely not every day then)

Bella POV?

Jacob, nice guy or jerk?

Thanks, have a great day. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Whats going on!

I sat on my bed staring at my phone, anytime like this when I'm mad or sad I would just pick it up to call one of my girls, but this time I just think of Isabella. God what is she doing to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I need fresh air. Just then I heard a knock at my door. And who other then my good friend Jared.

"Hey so whats up with you, Bella deni your bootie call?" Jared sarcastically asked.

"Just leave jack ass."

"Woah woah tiger no need to get the claws out!"

"I said LEAVE!" I was hard core shaking by now, what's wrong with me everything just started to hurt like all my bone were breaking. I wanted to scream it hurt so bad.

"Wow dude what's wrong you ok?"

With that I exploded like literally, you know into a fucking wolf! What in the actual fuck.

(Sam) Its ok let me explain

Shit now I'm hearing voices. Jared looked freaked the fuck out and now he was shaking too, and hyperventilating. In just a few seconds he was a wolf too.

(Jared) What the fuck

(Sam) let me explain **NOW!- **you could hear his irritation.

(Paul) Ok explain and is that you Jared

(Jared) You can hear me too so I'm not insane, thank god

(Sam) **SHUT UP!** Now I'm Sam I'm alpha of this pack, and as you can see the legions are real… He went on and on about the legions we have known since we were two… Now if you can change back soon next week you guys can go back to school, but only if you can change back Within a hour. Now think of something nice calming.

After 30 minutes of think of everything calming that ever existed, I decided to think of Isabella and instantly phased back. Weird. Sam said we have to learn how to control our temper then we can go back to school, fun.

Bella POV (short)

It was Wednesday and Paul still wasn't back what could have happened to him. He wasn't calling me back, did I make him that mad. I didnt mean too I thought I could help. I miss him, I don't know why but I feel like I have to be with him. All the classes aren't the same without him.

On Friday if he isn't here I'll go to him make sure he is ok, wait I don't know where he lives. Okay so I know La Push, oh, I'll ask Billy. Perfect! Okay Friday.

Paul POV (Friday)

(Sam) Okay we are going back to my place, you guys have done really well now remember I'm sorry but you can't talk to anyone it too dangerous.

(Paul)What about Isabella?

(Sam) NO!

(Paul)Please, please, please!

(Jared)Woah never heard Pauly boy hear beg thats new

(Paul)Shut up

(Sam)**Shut up, and no talking to ANYONE!**

(Jared/Paul)Okay

When we got the Emily was outside with a girl not much shorter than her. As we got closer the girl turn around and I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. As I look around her body I realized everything about her is perfect, her lips, her nose, her hips, oh my god and she has a great ass, yes! I don't know how long I just stood there and Stared before I realized that its Isabella. I heard laughing from Jared and when he punched me in the arm I was pulled out of my trance, not only that but now I was pissed what was he laughing at! I was shaking so fast I was just a blur.

"Stop, Paul **CALM DOWN!**" Sam was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Paul man I was just joking Get. A. Grip!" I almost phased with that line but then I noticed Isabella wasn't by Emily in fact she was right next to me. I can't phase now I could hurt her. She put her hand on my arm and was trying to calm me down, and somehow it worked. My shaking slowed but I was still breathing hard.

"Everyone inside now, looks like we get to tell Bella anyway." He sounded sincere, weird what changed.

After telling Isabella everything- she took it amazing didn't run, didn't scream, just got up and gave us a hug saying she didn't want us to get hurt fight a vampire- Sam turned to us "Okay I haven't told you about being a Shape-shifter, see there is this thing called imprinting. Its when you look into the eyes of your soul mate, everything shift you sole purpose is to protect her and make her happy. You will be able to see no other girls then her whether she accepts the imprint or not. Bella I'm happy to inform you Paul here has imprinted on you!" And with that she passed out. Really she finds out I turn into a giant monster and she fine even give me a hug but no when she finds out I'll protect her make her happy and she passes out. You know fucking logic.

"Woah nice way to put Sam, real nice." I really wasn't mad at him per say but more of the fact Isabella can accept the Shape-shifter part but now she already denied the imprint, great and I can't get with anyone else not that I wanted to. Damn it fuck this stupid wolf shit, its fucking annoying as hell.

"Look that was the best I could think of okay, she'll be fine."

"Yeah but will she want anything to do with me."

"Yeah why would you think that she wouldn't?"

"I don't know the fact she fucking passes out jack ass!"

"Dude calm down that was a lot to think over." Jared just had to but in didn't he.

"Shut the fuck up both of you I'm out. And I'm not come back. Okay? Okay great!"

"You can't leave, like ever. Why do you think I never went to college?"

"What I have to stay in this hell hole I can't go to college ever! No no, this can't be happening!"

"Wow I thought this reaction would be from Jared not you I thought you'd be happy."

"Well I'm not jack ass this isn't funny fuck you I don't care about the stupid rules I'm leaving. I'm. Going. To. Do. SOMETHING. With . MY . Life." I went slow just to make sure they got it, but when I got to the door I felt a little hand grab my wrist and try to pull me back in.

"No! Please don't leave, please I'm sorry I didn't deny it I swear! Please don't leave me." Isabella was practically crying. Why was she like this? Who did this to her? Who ever it was I will kill them for hurting my imprint!

"Okay, it's okay I won't leave." I wrapped her in my arms and ran my finger through her hair.

"Wow he is already whipped." Jared really did know how to ruin a moment. I just growled at him. Ha that reminds me of when Edward Cullen growled at me it makes more sense now you know now that I know he is a leech. WAIT! She was friends with him.

"Isabella do you know about the Cullens you know their secret."

"Ummm... Yeah. Why?"

"Wait what you knew and you still talked to them they could have killed you!"

"No no. You don't get it, they only eat animals I swear!"

"But what if they slip up, what if you get a cut what then." She was quiet like she was remembering something. "Please don't tell me that happened."

"Umm... At my birthday party I cut my finger and Jasper he lost control but only for a sec I'm fine he got back in control he didn't hurt me I swear."

I started to shake I want to rip all their heads off. I better stay calm or Sam won't let me go to school on Monday.

xxxXXXxxx

Sam luckily let me go to school today. When we got there I saw Isabella trying to get away from Edward. Paul to the rescue I guess, I grabbed her arm a pulled her in for the most passionate kiss ever, and I do not kiss anyone ever. I felt everyone's eyes on us but I really didn't care, let them stare maybe they will learn something. I pulled her closer, I felt like she couldn't get close enough. Slowly I set her down and broke the kiss.

The first 3 classes went by slow, like really slow. All I want in life is food! At least for right now. But boy was that a mistake as soon as Isabella and I walk in hand and hand Jacob look like he was going to blow. He pulled us out into the hall leading to the Cafeteria to 'talk'.

"Bella you can't really be with him right?" He almost whined. What a baby.

"Yeah she is, so what Black!"

"So what, so what your a man hoar, and I won't let you hurt her!"

"I would never hurt her, ever how could you even say that you little bitch!"

"Paul! Jacob I am with Paul and that is non of you business, got it we are friends thats it!" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"But he has slept with every girl in La Push, Bella. He. Isn't. Worthy. Of. You!" I felt so out of control hanging on just enough for Isabella. I felt a hand pull me out side and toward my truck. When I got in I realized I was in the passenger and Isabella was drive into the woods.

"I thought we could come out here to relax and if you need to phase it would be easier." Man was my girl smart!

"You know he is right… I don't deserve you. I am a man hoar." I put my head in my hands, I felt like I was going to cry.

"No he is not. I love you, and that was the old you, I know you changed so why dwell on the past?"

I just stared into her eyes, and before I knew it she was on top of me with our lips locked. I heard her moan into the kiss. I trailed her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly gave. And as fast as we started making out she was under me with no shirt or bra and I was unzipping my pants. I needed Isabella so bad. Wow I'm about to make love to the most beautiful girl that ever lived. I was the luckiest man to ever live. I really don't deserve her though.

Thank you to all that reviewed I really appreciate it! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4: All down hill from here!

Firstly I'm sorry it took so long to write I had half of it done then got writers block. Secondly I rereading the past chapters I don't think that is the best I can write, and for that I'm sorry. So I am going to take a little more time from now on, I hope you understand. Please review and tell a friend! Thank you for taking time and reading this story!

Wow I never thought that would ever happen. We were driving back to school, and Isabella looked so nervous. "Why are you so nervous?"

Umm… Edward can well… read minds… and well… what if he reads yours and gets jealous?"

"Then there will be one less Cullen simple as that!"

"Paul!"

"What Edwin or Edwerdo or whatever is just a fucking leech why does it matter?"

"Paul just 'cause they are vampires doesn't mean I don't love them."

"Fine but have some who isn't a leech around when with them, at ALL times. Okay?"

"Fine" She had the cutest pout on, so I did the logical thing and kissed it away.

When we got a back it was last period. Great and chief Swan was there waiting for us, great first impression, at least as her boyfriend.

"Bella where were you and why were you with Paul Lahote?"

"Umm I was helping him Jacob was being rude and well... We just talked. I'm so sorry!"

"What could Jacob have possibly said to you boy that you had to leave and bring my daughter?"

"Daddy I dragged him he tried to talk me out of it!" Was she really lying for me?

"We will talk about this later! Get to class!" I could see one of the veins in his head bulging.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school, and then towards our last class. Of course Edward was in this class, and I could tell he could already smell me all over her and of course now he was lightly growling giving me a murderous stare I knew not to take lightly. He started towards us.

"Isabella can I talk to you? Please." The leech asked.

"Um yeah" she got up and say at his table. Luckily I could still hear everything, "so what do you want?"

"Yes well I know you know about those mutts, why do still talk to them? They could kill you!"

"None of them would hurt, see I'm Paul's imprint.."

"Just like Emily was, oh they never told, well she is Sam's imprint but he gave her those scars!"

"That was a special case I would never hurt her ever!" I had to step in then he wasn't taking her from me.

"Sure you are a hot head, you lose your temper too fast, you will kill her!"

"Edward! Stop no he won't now go if you can't be nice!" Just the the bell rang and she got up and dragged me with her to my car. I dropped her off at her house and drove off to drop Jared off then go home.

Bella POV

"Hey daddy, look I'm sorry I skipped I just need to talk to him." I gave him the best puppy dog eyes.

"Bells, you can't hang out with him anymore he's just no good for you. I rather have that Mike kid have you then Paul!" He was fuming and by this point so was I.

I never talk back to my parents but… "NO! I will hang out with him I love him and he loves me!"

"Bella listen to me I might not be able to control you at school but you will not be going over there ever again!"

"No..." I ran to my room baling, I couldn't stop crying all night and as soon as I woke up I started crying again. I walked down stairs and saw my dad sitting at the table so I shot him daggers.

"I called Paul he's not picking you up for school." That only made me cry even more so I ran back to my room and slammed the door. "Honey I'm doing this for you, he isn't good for you!"

"Just go away! Now!"

I couldn't take it I got dressed and started to drive to school. The entire day I was glued to Paul never leaving his side. I wasn't ready to leave him after school so I did what any kid would do I drove to La Push. I got to Emily's and when Paul wasn't there I tried to find Emily, when I did I started to cry again.

"What do I do my dad won't let me see him anymore!"

"Oh honey it's ok just let your dad get use to the idea, he will come around."

"He can't get use to it if it isn't happening and it isn't because of him!" Just then I heard a banging on the front door and we went to go see who it was. My dad, yup that's who it was at the door of course.

"Bella why are you here I gave you one rule!" He yelled

"Technical two" I knew being sarcastic wouldn't help but oh well.

"Isabella get your ass over here right now!" We walk to the car and stared toward the house "I can't believe you snuck out! See this is what I mean he is a bad influence on you!"

"No you just being unfair!"

"That it you're going to live with your mom I don't want you too but if that's the only way to get you away from him!"

"What no please, daddy please don't do this, please!" I begged.

"Your bags are already packed we are driving to the airport now I'm sorry. I will miss you so much. I love you." He never get emotional so I knew this was hurting him too. "Look when you were gone I help him out and I know he is only like this because of his past but I still don't want you with him."

"Wait what, why did you have to help him?"

"Look in going to tell you about his past but don't tell anyone I did. Okay see when he was young his dad was a drunk the only thing that protected him was his mom when he was five she got pregnant with his little sister, only when she went into labor a few minutes after she was born his mom died. His dad blamed his sister for the death a always tried to beat her but he would take it instead. For years until he was 15 this would happen almost every night, one night his little sister called the cop saying her brother got stabbed by her father, so I was rushed over there and she said her daddy died after he had 4 more cans of beer. When we walk in side Paul was laying on the ground by their coffee table and her father was on the couch. We called his only relatives and ask if they could stay with them, but they only wanted his sister and he was left to fend for himself. He insisted on living alone but I would pop in till he was 17 then I stopped, so yes I see why he is angry and rude but I don't want you near him!"

Why wouldn't he tell me this. We arrived at the airport not long after, and I was on my way to Florida. I missed Paul already.

Paul POV

I went to the Swan house to talk to Charlie maybe he would understand if I just talk to him and I would get to see Isabella! When I got there no one was home so I waited then I saw Charlie's car pull up but no Isabella weird.

"Hey Charlie look I need to talk to you about Isabella see.." I was going to continue but he cut me off.

"Look there is nothing to talk about I sent away now I'm not telling you where you not running to her." My heart dropped and I felt like crying. That's why I felt like shit it was because she is so far away. No no no. I saw Charlie walk inside but he still watched me through the window. I sat down and started to cry. Yeah me the big bad wolf started to cry. Ever one I loved always was taken away from me, and I could take it anymore I ran home and just laid in bed staring at the ceiling, and started to silently cry.

Jared POV(probably the only time)

Sam yelled at me to go with him to find Paul he was late for patrol which never happens. We walked to his house, but when we walk into his room we found him curled up in a ball and he look like he was going to cry. What happened?

"Paul what's wrong?" Sam used his alpha voice to make him talk.

"He made her leave and won't tell me where she went." He look like a mess. I could tell he was crying before I felt so bad.

"Come on let's go eat then we need to go on patrol, it might help you." I afford.

"I'm just going straight to patrol." He reluctantly got up and left.

"He probably won't eat unless we make him so be prepared to fight with him over ever and anything." Sam sounded so sad, I guess it's because he could relate with Emily she would talk to him for weeks.

"I'm ready, well I'm going to head out."

"Good luck, I going to be depressing scary and probably a dark place in head while she's gone just so you know."

"Thanks for the heads up." Now I was a little nervous I ran to the forest and phased. As soon as I did I saw everything her dad talking him when he was younger everyone leaving him.

(Jared) I'm not going anywhere just remember that

(Paul) Sure just wait, you will.

I bowed my head and whined at all the sadness and the thoughts of death. Sam was not kidding it's scary. I need to find a way to get Bella back and fast! Now if only I know where she is.

So is this any better? Please review so I know what you want

_**PS I'm thinking of writing a new twilight story after this one, I have a overview of it on my page please look at it and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5: We need to fix this

Once again go read read my story guild/plot I want to see if i should go ahead and write it.

Still Jared POV

As we ran patrol we heard a new panicky voice. Embry. Great Paul is Depressed that can't help Embry change back, and of course this si the one night Sam left so I'm on my own. I don't know what to do!

(Jared) Paul phase back please, you can't help sorry but youll just make this one worst.

(Paul) I would if I could. My shift ended a hour ago, I'm too pissed to phase.

(Jared) Then keep your thoughts to your self got it!

(Embry) What going on… Wait the Legions are true!

(Jared) well that was easy

(Emby) I can't wait to tell Quil and Jake

(Jared) Oh um… you can't really talk to them you know its too dangerous and all

(Embry) What no please, wait you can't tell me what to do!

(Paul) Yeah well I can now SHUT THE FUCK UP! your whining like a baby and its starting to piss me off

(Embry) Starting?

(Paul) Wrong move pup.

With that he was running after him, his vision blurred with red. God why did sam leave this night!

(Jared) Paul stop just 'cause Bella is gone you can't kill Embry, one of our brother.

(Paul) Her name is Isabella

(Jared) Yeah well you still can't kill him so back off

(Paul) Youre not my apha why should I listen to you!

By this point we were all in a clearing facing one another. I thought Paul was going to lung at me but instead he just collapsed and started to cry. Me and Embry look at eachother then back at Paul, he never cried let alone in front of someone. He got up and started running, where did he think he was going. Then it hit me… the Swan's.

I ran after him. When I got there he was begging Charlie to tell him where she was, and when Charlie told him no for the thousandth time he slammed the door on him. Then Paul just sat there crying, even when I tried to get him up he fought me and curled up in a ball. I need Sam's help on this one.I grabbed him and pulled him to his house. All I can do is wait for Sam to get back and hope he knows what to do.

Sam came back and of course had no idea all we know is he needs his imprint. Great that helped a lot, and now the Cullens are back so now we have to deal with that meeting tonight.

We got there a little after 6am. They were already lined up at the treaty line. Paul look like a sad ball of shit but you could see the anger in his eyes when he look at the leech that hurt his mate.

"His what no she is my mate! What did you do to Bella?" Edward screeched.

Nothing jackass God get a grip. What ever happened to her was all your fault. Just saying. Now I get why Sam wouldn't let Paul phase for the meeting because the anger soon overtook the sadness. And now he was livid if he was a wolf he would surely attack.

The meeting boring everything was the same but now we have Bella's house in our territory. The leech who thinks she is his mate wasn't very happy about that. In fact he pretty much throw a tantrum like a two year old.

xxxXXXxxx

3 god damn weeks! 3 weeks of force feeding Paul, 3 weeks of getting attacked by Paul when I make him just a little mad, 3 weeks of less time with Kim my imprint. God I hate Chief Swan.

Paul never eats unless you pretty much shove it down his throat and even then it is a maybe. He looks of death he is skin and bone almost. He always looks tired and never shows emotion he will only talk to Kim, why I have no idea.

"Hey man how do you feel?" I asked in my nicest voice.

He looked up and yelled "What am I some sick puppy! Don't talk to me like some baby!" He got up a throw me out of his house and lock the door.

Well I'm so done that is the 5th time this week-its Wednesday- he throw me out, and then there is the 10 times he beat the shit out of me. But still I'm worried, I mean he is like a brother to me. I walked over to Kim's, when I got there she was sitting talking on the phone. I noticed when she hung up she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey what's wrong babe?"

"Nothing it just I feel so bad about Paul so I called Mr. Swan to get Bella's number but he wouldn't give it to me! And Paul isn't getting better and I can't help and..."

I cut her off "babe it's not your fault don't cry, it will get better." I was going to promise but the outcome looks grim so far.

Sorry I know its short its just a filler for now. Please review!


End file.
